<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Ridinghood's Wolf by mamayoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529421">Red Ridinghood's Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamayoi/pseuds/mamayoi'>mamayoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, Rough Sex, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Trans Mayoi, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Rinne, damn thats a tag?, some red riding hood shit here, they just fuck in the middle of the woods, this is filthy. im so sorry, ⬅ forgot that one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamayoi/pseuds/mamayoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayoi finds a werewolf in the forest. What happens next will warm your heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Rinne/Ayase Mayoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Ridinghood's Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>straight out of a porno! im a little sorry for this one! this is the most self indulgent thing ive ever written. werewolf Rinne is kinda.. centaurish if anything. He got claws and big teeth and his bottom half (including the dick, most important) is werewolf :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mayoi's flushed face is driving Rinne crazy, the werewolf thinks; seeing him tremble beneath him like this is just exciting him further and further, and he can feel his hunger growing uncontrollably. His claws dig into Mayoi's hips, and he can see Mayoi's face darken in color.</p><p> </p><p>"U-U-Um… R-Rinne-san…?"</p><p> </p><p>Rinne licks his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Ya look tasty, ya know? Kyahaha! Almost makes me want to take ya riight here…" His claw plays with the ribbon on Mayoi's hood. Rinne's ears twitch with interest at the way Mayoi's frail throat swallows.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I… Y-You're joking, r-right? A-Ahaha! How funny…! Someone easy like me would, b-be happy… to go with whatever you wished for, t-though…" his voice trails off at the end, and that's what does it for Rinne. They're hidden deep enough in the forest for no one to see, so there should be no problem, right?</p><p> </p><p>Rinne pins Mayoi down to the ground, hands feeling up his body. He notes Mayoi's breathing, how it picks up… his tail thwacks against the ground as it wags in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>"You're excitin' me," Rinne laughs. "Damn, you're right about bein' easy, though. We just met. What if I eat ya?~"</p><p> </p><p>Mayoi shivers; whether it's fear or something else, it's unclear.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I… I would let you, o-of course…" a strained whisper. That definitely does something for Rinne—he starts to get turned on, and the sight of the slip of skin between Mayoi's shorts and thigh highs is looking more and more delectable by the second.</p><p> </p><p>"God damn then, alright," breathes Rinne, eyeing Mayoi up and down.</p><p> </p><p>"...S-So, we're really doing this…?" Mayoi asks, but he's already undoing his hood, not waiting for an answer. He bites his lip as he lets it fall, exposing the rest of his head. Rinne hums, bringing a claw forward to trace Mayoi's jawline. The boy stiffens, and Rinne eyes the way his throat twitches when he gulps. He's fixated on that, it seems.</p><p> </p><p>"'ll make quick work of ya, I promise I won't take too long~ So easy for me, I bet this is the kinda thing ya'd like, hm? Bein' fucked like a toy and deserted in the woods?"</p><p> </p><p>Mayoi gets more and more flushed with each word; of course, Rinne has no intention of leaving him abandoned like a discarded cumsock, but Mayoi's reactions to his words are a sight to behold. Rinne chuckles lowly, bringing his hands to his top. He prods at the buttons with his claws.</p><p> </p><p>"'ll get rid of this, m'kay, sweetheart?"</p><p> </p><p>Mayoi nods in response. It's hard for Rinne to undo the buttons with his claws, so he tears each off—Mayoi looks perturbed, but doesn't say anything. It makes Rinne laugh internally, but any amusement from that fact quickly fades away when he watches each inch of milky skin reveal itself as he tears button after button. Soon enough, his shirt is completely open, the smooth expanse of his torso a feast for his hungry eyes. He licks his lips, hands travelling over the skin. Oh, how he'd love to scar it up… and there's nothing stopping him, is there?</p><p> </p><p>Mayoi whimpers as his claws dig into his hips, and it trails into a long keen when Rinne drags them, leaving angry red marks in their wake. Blood drips at them, and it makes the werewolf more excited. When he brings his hands up to grope Mayoi's cute little boobs, his claws dig into the skin… Mayoi's writhing, aching; craving more, if the way he gasps and breathes out Rinne's name says anything, and Rinne is going to give it to him.</p><p> </p><p>He travels down his body, growling and breathing growing heavier as his primal instincts begin to take over. Mayoi's aroused, he can smell it thanks to his heightened senses as a werewolf. Mayoi's own arousal excites Rinne more, and <em>god</em>, he can't take it. He needs this boy moaning under him louder—he'll overwhelm him, he decides. Claws hook into his shorts and tug them down, revealing his underwear. Wet spot… Rinne rubs at him through the fabric with a knuckle, and Mayoi begins to tremble. What a nice reaction; Rinne wants to draw more out of him, but his scent is making him drool. He wants to taste him. His panties go next, following his shorts, and now Mayoi is completely bare… Rinne is hard too, he can feel it, but his focus isn't on that. His tail wags, and he keeps hold of Mayoi's thighs, spreading them.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyahaha! Mayo-chan got a~ll wet, just for me?"</p><p> </p><p>Mayoi, embarrassed, hides his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I-I'm sooorryyy…! I-It's disgusting, isn't it?! Forgive me for being born…!"</p><p> </p><p>Rinne laughs it off. "Not disgustin' at all, 's kinda the opposite actually?~ Here, lemme show ya what I mean, babe."</p><p> </p><p>Mayoi feels it before he sees it—Rinne running his tongue up his folds, and he moans, peeking through his fingers. Oh… Rinne, kind of has a long tongue… it feels good. He whines, hips rolling. Rinne's enjoying it—he can't do much because of his claws, but he loves the taste of Mayoi. His tongue teases his clit, and Mayoi whimpers, shoving his fingers into his mouth as he watches. Rinne's claws dig into Mayoi's thighs, drawing blood.</p><p> </p><p>"A-Ahh, R-Rinne-san, t-that's…!" A long groan, and Rinne chuckles against his pussy.</p><p> </p><p>"Feels good, right?~ No human tongue 's this long, anyway." He moves back to lap at Mayoi's cunt again, and Mayoi whines, throwing his head back. "Fuck, I wish I could finger ya too, but…"</p><p> </p><p>Mayoi nods, he knows what he means—this is overwhelming enough on it's own, a damn <em>werewolf </em>like Rinne going down on him… Mayoi squeezes his eyes shut. Rinne's focusing stimulation on his clit, and it's… too much. He's shuddering, drooling, and he doesn't even need to stay quiet… he gasps out, pulling at Rinne's hair. Rinne chuckles in response.</p><p> </p><p>Rinne pulls back, eyeing at how Mayoi is dripping… Mayoi, who's panting and trembling; Rinne wants to kiss his flushed body all over, but for now…</p><p> </p><p>For now, he presses his hard cock in between Mayoi's folds. Mayoi makes a surprised noise and looks down, and then makes a surprised-er noise. Rinne chuckles, rubbing against him with a low groan.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, yeah… I'd looove to fuck ya right about now, but I'm pretty, uh…?~ You should… play with yourself a bit first."</p><p> </p><p>Mayoi's embarrassed, but he nods. Shuffling back a bit, he spreads his legs again.</p><p> </p><p>"I-If you want to watch, t-that's alright… I'm a toy for you to get pleasure from, y-you see…? You even made me feel so good before… I don't deserve anything like that…" Mayoi sighs, a quiet pleased noise, before his hand travels between his legs. He rubs his clit in circles a few times, breathing getting heavier, before he moves his hand down and slips two fingers in.</p><p> </p><p>He begins to pump them in and out with ease, especially considering how wet he got… Rinne watches each movement closely, hungrily… He takes his own cock in hand, stroking to tide himself over before he can fuck him. Mayoi gets embarrassed at the sight, but continues. His fingers speed up, and he begins to moan quietly, eyes fluttering shut.</p><p> </p><p>"M-Mmn, R-Rinne-san… I-I'd really like you to fuck me… I-I'm sorry, I'm a repulsive toy, b-but I'd like to think I'm good at at least this…!" He pushes in a third finger alongside the other two. He's drooling. "Mnn… p-please, please fuck me?"</p><p> </p><p>How could Rinne say no to an offer like that? He crawls forward, holding the base of his dick. Mayoi pulls his fingers out, looping his arms up and over Rinne's shoulders. Rinne chuckles, leaning over him. "Kyaha, fuck. Ya really are a slut, arent'cha? C'mere baby, i'll make you feel good…"</p><p> </p><p>Mayoi feels himself turning into putty at Rinne's words, and he just nods. He feels the tip of Rinne's cock push in, and even just that makes his breathing pick up. When Rinne pushes the rest in, he groans, nails digging into Rinne's shoulders and head tilting back. Rinne's hands move from his thighs, up; up to his hips, sides, palms gliding over his tits… Rinne laughs, and dips his head down to pull Mayoi into a hungry kiss as he begins to fuck him.</p><p> </p><p>Mayoi moans into the kiss, reciprocating it eagerly and messily—drool sliding down his chin, but that's the least of his concerns. <em>Fuck,</em> it already feels so good. Rinne is just so big, filling him up… he's fully satisfied. And he lets one hand snake down between them to rub at his clit, adding to the stimulation. Each time Rinne rocks his hips forward, he feels himself getting filled up, and his fingers press down against his clit… it drives Mayoi crazy, he throws his head back and lets out a guttural moan. Rinne laughs, dipping his head down to bite at the crook of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Feelin' good?" He asks, lips pressed against his skin. Mayoi nods feverishly.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>S-Sooo</em> good…!"</p><p> </p><p>Rinne grunts an affirmative… he feels good, too. Mayoi's so hot and wet, thrusting into him feels addictive; he quickens his pace, and Mayoi keens, nails dragging down his back. Rinne grins, scratching bloody marks down Mayoi's side. Mayoi likes it, maybe a little too much.</p><p> </p><p>With Rinne's fast pace, Mayoi can hardly get a word in. All he can do is babble, jaw slack as he lets out pleasured moans and sweet noises without meaning to, it all fuels Rinne's desire—in a quick movement, Rinne pins Mayoi down by the throat, (<em>he can feel it trembling underneath his hand, jumping and excited, it turns him on and makes him hungryhungryhungry—</em>) Mayoi makes a euphoric noise, legs crossing over to pull Rinne just that little bit deeper; Rinne indulges Mayoi, pressed as close as he can, rolling his hips into him. Mayoi's back arches, and he gets louder.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm— I'm getting,"</p><p> </p><p>"Shh, baby, I know."</p><p> </p><p>Mayoi does not shh. Rinne laughs, of course he doesn't. He feels himself getting close too, Mayoi just feels so good and when he's trembling and so vulnerable and pleasured beneath him… Rinne curses. He wanted to save something like this for last, though; with Mayoi's twitching, fucked body under him, he does something only a sensible werewolf would think to do—putting pressure on Mayoi's throat as he leans down to pull him into another kiss—and Mayoi lets out a strangled, desperate noise. Fuck, <em>fuck,</em> it's too much. Mayoi's giving him too much power, letting him do something like this; he could kill him, and that thought is probably turning the both of them on a little too much, and Mayoi's losing control. Crying out, whimpering and screaming his lungs out, he lets out a wrecked moan of Rinne's name, hips jerking and spilling over, gushing out and making everything slick between them; <em>shit</em>, it feels so good. Rinne lets out an animalistic growl, claws digging into Mayoi's hips as he thrusts into his spent body at an erratic pace, and then he's gone too, making sure to come deep in Mayoi. He groans, shivering as he pulls out. He's panting, and Mayoi is too; although, the latter in between sniffles.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, I kinda." Rinne laughs nervously, wiping his brow. "Shit, Mayo-chan. You alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Mayoi, though teary, completely spent and throat too sore to speak, just nods. He wipes his eyes—crying, but there's a pleased grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"...T-Thank you," Mayoi finally breathes out once he composes himself (at least to the best he can.) "I-I had a good time… Y-You can, abandon me as you please, n-now. Like you said…"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm? Oh, fuck no, I just wanted to get ya all hot and bothered! Kyaha! Yer comin' with me, to m' house! Let's hang!" Rinne Is getting Mayoi dressed again as he speaks. Mayoi blinks slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"I can carry ya too, if ya like…"</p><p> </p><p>“I-I would like that… I-I don’t think I can walk…” A nervous laugh, which Rinne responds to with a noisy one. He gets Mayoi as dressed as he can before he scoops him up in his arms. Mayoi covers his torso with his now buttonless shirt, and leans his head against Rinne’s chest… it’s kind of adorable. Rinne grins and kisses the top of Mayoi’s head before he begins to head off, tail wagging behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im sorry I dont know whats wrong with me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>